Lust
by lpreki93
Summary: Any couple from Naruto really. But I like it to be SakuraItachi. But Hey. Whatever ya want.
1. He Saw Her

He was ice. She was fire.

They locked in a stare, one of betrayal.

The first meeting, is always the worst,

The time if questioning,

How much is this pain really worth?

She ran through alleyways, running from the pain,

"Why do I have to be different!" She cried,

"Why can't I be the same!"

He found her weeping, in the silent rain,

A child so lost, she looked insane.

Voices grew farther, yet the rain continued,

She felt his presence, yet she still wept,

He walked closer, starting the feud,

"Are you here to torture me?" A child's voice cried,

He said no, yet she thought he lied.

Weeks into months, months into years,

He watched her from the shadows,

Fighting her silent tears,

He knew this lust was not permitted,

Her family rivalry with his,

Yet his passion emerged,

He knew there was no end to this.


	2. He left

There was chance, a chance to get close,

An innocent ball dance, starting with a simple red rose,

A beauty so pure, she might as well been a angel,

He was a sinner, the one who would claim her.

Smiling amidst cheery crowds, she wished for a surprise,

She searched the people, only to be found by familiar eyes,

He watched her dance, being her deadly stalker,

Watching every move, even the shadows caressed her,

She stepped off to the balcony, taking off that smile,

The one she has to mask, the one she has to fake,

Little did she know, her admirer would be following her?

"Seems like today is a grand occasion." He whispered into her ear.

Surprised by his action, she took a step away,

"I came here for air, not another fancy charade."

He glared in her eyes, she glared back.

Surprising her once again, he took a step further,

Blocking any exit, he placed his face closer,

She saw everything in his eyes,

Yet never a question of why.

They danced together, for once both smiling,

It was new to him, a feeling of pleasure,

Ending of the day was a kiss, so simple.

She smiled, and he laughed.

For days upon days,

Hiding their embraces,

In the shadows, dark places.

She was known as the princess of the family,

And to his, a traitor,

The same would go for him,

But they remained together,

Secretly a dark pair of eyes had been watching from the corner,

Every kiss they shared, an evil demon broke lose,

He saw this, and for this he walked away from her,

Getting nothing but questions,

But how was he to say he didn't want to hurt her?


	3. She cried

She was lost. Inside.

He took all her feelings,

She had nowhere to hide,

These sudden changes were to far to bear,

But when she closed her eyes, he was always there.

She would see him on the streets,

Smiling dimly at the memories,

She realized that he was lying,

So she began to as well,

Telling everyone she was filling ill,

It was a lie, which only he could tell.

"Meet me at the balcony, where we first met."

A simple note was delivered to her,

She closed her eyes, not noticing they were wet,

"Finally. An answer." She whispered to the gods,

Never knowing, against her, were the odds.

He paced around, holding the silver gun in his hands,

"Just incase." He told himself. "Just incase."

He was flashed a picture in his head,

A beautiful angel, but her eyes… they bled,

"A beauty so dark, never one should live." A voice beckoned him, telling him improper ideas.

"She is a flower, one who has bloomed." He argued,

"Never will she bloom. Only in your hands, will the flower wilt." There went the memories, the promises, the trust he has built.

She walked to the balcony, wondering things,

If tonight was a mistake, or if it would be like a dream,

Soft eyes met fierce eyes, as he stared into hers,

Her eyes traveled to the gun in his hand,

She was scared, but loved him, she couldn't have ran.


	4. He Died

Does he see her? Can he feel her?

Does he know why, so often she lied?

His promises do they mean nothing,

Can he feel, does he feel anything?

She understands him, she knows the truth,

Yet he pushes her away, afraid of anything new,

Killing her means nothing, or does it?

"Your afraid?" She asked,

"Of letting me in."

He turned his head, and walked far from the room,

"I am a flower." She said, then whispered as he reached for the door,

"A flower who will never bloom." Her tears flowed, as she crumbled to the floor.

Looking at that wilted flower, the one with stained blood eyes,

The emptiness inside him, she never knew the pain that would rise,

"You killed a cherry blossom, crushed it with your love,"

He bent down, and she stared above.

"This was a sin from the start." He caressed her cheek,

"A betrayal at most, a murder at least."

A click he heard, a voice inside,

"Kill her. Torture her. Make her cry."

He turned his back, afraid of the voice,

"Kill her now! Make her pay!"

She touched him kindly, whispered in a soothing voice,

"A sin is a act of desire, lust if you would say."

Reality snap, his mind went blank,

She whispered his name, softly, but firm,

He whimpered slowly, whispering why?

She held his hand, and all questions sank,

He was to kill her, and she was to die,

She held his gun, "So cold." She thought,

Placed it to her head, and heard a shot.

Blood stained her clothes, but one questioned remained,

Why was she breathing? Why was she alive?

He smiled a smile, once in his life,

The smile saved only for her,

The one, to watch him die.


End file.
